borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cvdd
Hello Cvdd I've a Infinity(fire) for you. I'm looking for the Bitch lvl 50 (SMG) do you have that one? gr. marcel PS3 id: MOAD79 Sorry to say that I don't have a Bitch yet, but if you have a hit list then I can let you know if there's another item of interest for you. Cvdd (talk) 20:00, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Here... Offering one Shock Infinity. Level 50. I'd like to see what I can get in exchange. My PSN id is NinFreakLan. I've also got a corrosive version if you're more interested in that one. NinFreakLan (talk) 17:04, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Lan M. Hi, do you have a hit list I can check for? We're talking 10 mules, maybe half or so with 27-slot backpacks full of legendaries, red text variants and e-tech gear by now so it's a lot to document here or show off in-game.. Cvdd (talk) 20:00, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Talk to me on Skype and I might be able to scrounge a hitlist together. Skype: lanshinigami NinFreakLan (talk) 21:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to say there's no Skype here.. Just swapped for a non-elemental Infinity, but if you care to narrow down your hit list then I'd still like a shock (or fire) variant. Cvdd (talk) 22:16, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Vanilla Infinity Offering Vanilla Infinity, PSN- ZombieFreak8790. Looking for Slag Rubi, Little Evie, and Shock Bitch, in that order. Mech-Romance (talk) 18:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Cvdd (talk) 22:16, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Not really looking for a shock rubi, but I'll take a vanilla CC if you have it. Also, the Rough Rider I have is under 20k health. I'm sure you could get better. But if you still want to trade, we can, Rough Rider for vanilla CC. Mech-Romance (talk) 17:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I've got some vanilla CCs handy so just drop a note when you'd like to swap Cvdd (talk) 18:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Need/Want/Have Hey, I saw your post on my list and I'm up for a little duping. Thing is, I don't know what your PSN ID is. Either hit me up on mine (Lazarus900) or drop me a line on my "hit list" with your ID. Grindfest (talk) 20:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Dude, you're awesome! Let's see, it's 5:30 my time, I should be on by 8:00 or so. I'll hit you up then. Grindfest (talk) 21:35, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I'm wondering if you happen to have ANY Eridian guns aside the Eridian Lightning and Cannon on the original Borderlands. I've got a NUMBER of random Orange Loot guns I'll trade for them. I'm really looking for the Lightning Storm, Mega Cannon, the rifle equivalent, and one of the fire ones. I've already got my hands on the Lightning, Cannon, and Mercurial Blaster. Please let me know! -Lan Siren Build - Breakneck Banshee Whats up dude, I'll post something later this weekend. I love my siren build. Ping me if your online this wekend too. I wanna rock the Sham all weekend with my Assassin, now that the luck of Zaford weekend is in effect. Peace, Roger UPDATE: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:KidRKD/Maya_Build:_Breakneck_Banshee_lvl50 KidRKD (talk) Cool, thanks much - your build definiteily looks like it'll last longer, as I was leaning on elemental skills and Rubi pistols to recover health. Unfortunately there wasn't as much time to enjoy the weekend bonus as I would have liked, but hopefully it paid off for you lucky folks that got to check it out a bit more Cvdd (talk) 20:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC)